


Beginnings of a Dirge

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [8]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Elegy in Steele, F/M, Favorite Side Charachter, Is this an episode tag? I think it is, RS Appreciation Week Day 3, Season 3, based on a late night twitter convo, but this definitely happened, crackety crack crack, literally laughed my way through writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: How do you capture the essence of a person?
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Beginnings of a Dirge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarantined_bruja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantined_bruja/gifts).



> I wrote this and I am unashamed. Descoine is a whole fool and a lunatic and I just need everyone to know. He tries so hard and no one checks for him. I did, and I brought the world this.

This was going to be an exciting day for him. He was picking up his pictures today. 

He’d taken each one, waited and watched until he knew he had the best shot. These were going to be some of the best photos anyone had ever seen. Of course, only those in the photo would be seeing them, but the point was made. 

He waited patiently until it was his turn at the photo booth. Gave his name, and opened the pictures slowly and excitedly.

“Ahh, yes,” he intoned as he stroked the photo. “Perfect in every way.” 

“They uh, friends of yours?” The clerk questioned. 

“You could say that. I know them very, very well.” He chuckled to himself at the private joke, then placed his pictures back in the envelope and paid the man. 

He then headed to the frame store. 

“Hello, I need a frame for pictures that capture the very essence of two people.” He waited expectantly as the frame store clerk gave him a slightly incredulous look before replying. 

“What size?” 

“8x11 of course. There’s no way to capture essence printing on a 5’x7” picture.” 

“Riiight. I’ll be back.” The clerk took the photos and headed to the back. Once they were done he was downright giddy.

“Yes! My good sir, this is perfect. Thank you for your efforts.” 

“Yeah, whatever man. Its $47.62.” 

“Indeed. And for your efforts, keep the change,” he said, handing over a $50 bill.

“Gee thanks.” 

But Descoine couldn’t hear the sarcasm as he walked out of the shop. In fact, he wasn’t even taking in his surroundings. His plan was finally complete, and he was on his way home to tell his daughter the news. 

Their revenge was nigh. Remington Steele would never see it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> 8/9. (Not so) fun fact: Pierce Brosnan got Bells Palsy filming this episode of Steele. He suffered for his art so I could write this fic 38 years later. Thanks Gleason(?)


End file.
